As Estações
by UzuLover
Summary: Hashi x Mito.
1. Haru

_**Não possuo direitos sobre Naruto® , de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**FanArt de shadowkittyart (deviantART)**_

_**- **_**x**_** -**_

_**Haru**_

Um sopro suave fora suficiente para lançar algumas flores das cerejeiras ao chão. Umas caíam direto ao solo, mas outras conseguiam seguir o vento até um pouco mais distante da base da árvore. A pequena Mito poderia estar admirando a incrível paisagem que a estação trazia, mas ela tinha outro interesse naquele momento em particular. Escondida e policiando cada um de seus movimentos para não ser descoberta, a menina observava por uma fresta da janela a conversa entre duas pessoas dentro de um cômodo em sua casa. Dois homens sentados frente a frente. Um, Mito reconhecia perfeitamente. Era seu pai, Uzumaki Arata. O outro, nunca vira antes, mas reconheceu o símbolo em seu protetor de testa, qual pertencia ao clã Senju. Seu pai já havia lhe dito sobre eles, como eram ligados por laços distantes de sangue e mantinham um tratado de paz a muitas gerações. Os dois conversaram por longos minutos, volta e meia concordando com gestos um com o outro. No final de tudo, os dois apertaram as mãos e mostraram-se satisfeitos pela conversa que tiveram. Uma terceira pessoa entrou no cômodo, trazendo consigo um rolo de papel que Mito acreditou ser um documento. Imai, o terceiro homem na cena, leu vagarosamente as palavras que o rolo continha e deu para que cada um dos outros dois assinasse. Finalmente, levantaram-se e saíram pela mesma porta que Imai entrou.

Mito afastou-se silenciosamente do lugar. Não havia conseguido ouvir uma palavra sequer pronunciada pelos homens, mas concluiu que um tratado fora feito, entre seu pai e aquele, até então, desconhecido. A menina saiu dali enfurecida pela curiosidade. Caminhou em passos duros pelo jardim, resmungando.

''Arata-sama nunca me deixa saber de nada... - sussurrava para si mesma. - Todas as outras crianças lutam, menos eu! - Mito pegou uma pedra no chão e jogou para longe com força - Sou capaz de-...'', fora interrompida por um grito de dor.

''AAAII!'', gritou o menino atrás de um arbusto na direção que Mito lançou a pedra.

''Quem está aí?!'', Mito perguntou gritando, preparando a kunai guardada em uma de suas mangas.

O menino de cabelos escuros saiu de trás do arbusto, levando a mão onde a pedra atingiu, bem no alto de sua cabeça.

''Saia logo daqui, seu-...'', Mito ensaiou jogar a kunai enquanto falava, mas fora interrompida pelo garoto.

''ESPERE! - O garoto gritou apavorado. - Não sou inimigo!''

''Quem é você e o que faz aqui?'', Mito questionou mostrando-se irritada.

''Talvéz eu possa dizer meu nome a você... - O menino baixou a mão que levara a cabeça e aproximou-se devagar de Mito. - Você é uma Uzumaki, certo?''

''Não parece óbvio? - Mito irritou-se um pouco mais, como se fosse impossível não reconhecer uma pessoa em sua própria terra. - Diga quem você é logo antes que eu-...''

''Hashirama! - disse interrompendo Mito. - Meu nome é Hashirama, sou um Senju.''

''Senju... - Mito rapidamente associou o nome da família ao convidado de seu pai. - Você está com aquele homem feio?''

''Ah... - Hashirama sorriu timidamente. - Acho que está falando de meu pai...''

''... - Mito enrubesceu-se. - M-me desculpe.''

''Tudo bem, ele vive de mal-humor mesmo, por isso não parece tão simpático. - Hashirama deu mais alguns passos em direção a Mito. - Não vai me dizer seu nome? Eu disse o meu.''

''Hmm... - Mito vacilou por alguns segundos. - Mito. Uzumaki Mito.''

''Me desculpe estar aqui... Eu estava estudando aquela planta...'', disse Hashirama, apontando o arbusto.

''Estudando uma planta? - Mito perguntou surpresa. - Que coisa idiota de se fazer.''

''Aah... - Hashirama deprimiu-se com o comentário. - E-eu gosto de p-plantas...''

''Eii. - Mito pôs-se frente ao menino. - Hmf! Me desculpe de novo eu-...''

''Estou acostumado a me acharem estranho...'', disse o menino Senju ainda deprimido, encolhendo-se.

''Mas eu não disse isso, falei que-...'', Mito.

''Tudo bem, posso lidar com isso...'', Hashirama agachando-se.

''PELO EREMITA! - Mito gritou impaciente pela sucessão de interrupções e lamentos de Hashirama. - PÁRE COM ISSO!''

''...'', Hashirama permaneceu calado, com o olhar para baixo.

''Humf... - Mito agachou-se ao lado do menino. - Me desculpe, Hashirama. - Mito levou uma das mãos ao local que a pedra acertara. - Está doendo?'', perguntou calmamente.

''Não está, não. - Hashirama levantou a cabeça e respirou profundamente; em seguida olhou para a garota, e deu um sorriso largo. - Quer ver uma coisa?''

''Ããn, sim...'', Mito arregalou os olhos, surpresa pela mudança repentina de humor do garoto.

''Mokuton, Hijutsu!'', sussurrou Hashirama, numa pequena demonstração de sua técnica.

Um galho médio com flores na extremidade surgiram das mãos do garoto Senju, deixando Mito boquiaberta.

''Pegue...'', disse Hashirama.

''Como?'', Mito, sem entender o pedido do menino.

''Uma das flores. Pegue uma delas.'', disse Hashirama, sorrindo.

''M-mas não vai te machucar?'', Mito temerosa.

''HAHA, não!'', Hashirama.

Mito escolheu uma flor pequena de tom azul claro. Era singela, mas destacava-se em meio a tantas flores de tom rosa claro que caíam das cerejeiras ao redor deles. Com um pouco de receio, levou a flor criada por Hashirama até próximo do nariz, para tentar sentir o perfume. Ficou com o rosto em chamas quando lembrou-se da presença do menino, que naquele momento já havia retirado seu jutsu, e a observava.

''O-obrigada...'', A garota manteve o olhar longe do rosto do menino.

''Ah, céus! - Hashirama exclamou. - Creio que meu pai está me procurando. - Levantou-se rapidamente. - Eu deveria estar esperando por ele na porta da casa do líder Uzumaki. - Hashirama curvou-se frente a Mito. - Foi um prazer conhecê-la, Uzumaki Mito.''

Com isso Hashirama correu rapidamente até seu destino, deixando Mito para trás, sem a oportunidade de se despedir.

O menino moreno desapareceu do olhar da menina de cabelos ruivos. Ela observou a flor em sua mão, guardando-a em seguida dentro de sua manga.

A visita de Butsuma e Hashirama fora breve. O líder Senju fizera aquela viagem apenas para firmar um novo tratado com o patriarca Uzumaki, levando seu então filho mais velho e sucessor para que o aliado o conhecesse.

''Por onde andou, Hashirama?'', questionou Butsuma quando viu o garoto vir correndo até o lugar qual ele pediu que o esperasse.

''Estava observando as plantas, Otou-sama.'', Hashirama.

Uzumaki e Senju de despediram, e os visitantes saíram dali rapidamente de volta para seu país.

**- x- **

**Êee! **\õ/

**Nova fiction! EU SEI que tenho duas para finalizar a muito tempo. **;_;** Mas estou liberando algumas idéias para poder prosseguir com as outras fics (Opostos e A Última Promessa).**

**Espero que gostem desta. **^^** Prometo não enrolar por aqui.**** Até mais.**


	2. Natsu

_**Não possuo direitos sobre Naruto® , de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**FanArt de shadowkittyart (deviantART)**_

_**- **_**x**_** -**_

_**Natsu**_

País do Fogo. Um nome justo para um lugar tão quente. A estação e o vestido de casamento favoreciam a sensação de inquietude de Mito. Ainda era cedo daquela manhã, mas todo cuidado era tomado para que a princesa não manchasse a pintura em seu rosto. '_Onde Arata-sama estava com a cabeça de me casar no verão?_', pensava consigo mesma, inevitavelmente irritada.

Há poucas semanas, Mito fora informada por seu pai sobre o matrimônio entre ela e Senju Hashirama. A agora mulher jamais imaginaria que aquele menino de humor instável tornaria-se o shinobi mais conhecido do mundo e muito menos que um dia tornaria-se esposa dele. Arata explicou que o casamento fora um tratado entre ele e Butsuma, afim de fortalecer os laços entre os clãs. _'Seria sobre isso então-...', _o pensamento de Mito sobre o dia da visita relâmpago do antigo líder Senju ao País do Redemoinho fora interrompido pelas palavras do pai.

''Este é o melhor momento para que esta união aconteça. - Arata bebeu um pouco do chá servido pela filha. - Hashirama fundou recentemente uma vila unindo diversos clãs de seu país. Ele precisa da esposa ao seu lado, formar uma família. - O patriarca Uzumaki buscou o olhar da filha. - Ele é o marido ideal para você, Mito. Estou muito satisfeito com tudo isso.'', concluiu.

A sugestão para que o tratado fosse cumprido ainda naquele ano surgiu de Arata. Hashirama viajou imediatamente para o país aliado assim que recebera a carta do líder Uzumaki.

Mito manteve-se em seu quarto aguardando por aquele que seria então o primeiro encontro entre os noivos, oito anos após se conhecerem. Ambos foram conduzidos a um cômodo onde conversariam brevemente.

Hashirama entrou primeiro, mantendo-se em pé para não desarrumar o traje formal. A porta abriu-se, e o Senju enrubesceu ao ver sua futura esposa aproximando-se.

''É um prazer vê-lo... - Mito segurou o riso. - Senju-sama.''

''Igualmente, Uzumaki-hime.'', Hashirama abriu um sorriso sincero.

''Lembra-se de mim...?'', Mito perguntou timidamente.

''Jamais esqueci...'', Hashirama disse, suavemente.

Mito sugeriu ao homem que se sentassem.

''Chamam você de Deus dos Shinobi...'', Mito sorriu, enquanto servia chá ao Senju.

''Haha... - Hashirama riu das palavras de Mito. - Sou apenas um homem, princesa. - Ele a olhou profundamente. - Um homem com muitos sonhos.''

''Fale-me sobre eles...'', Mito prosseguiu com a voz calma.

''Paz. União. O fim das trágicas batalhas... - Hashirama suspirou. - Ter por perto as pessoas que aprecio. - Ele corou, sustentando o olhar para a princesa enquanto dizia. - Até as que jamais imaginei que reencontraria.''

''... - Mito silenciou-se por alguns segundos. - Pois ainda lhe falta ambição, Senju-sama. - Mito retirou algo de dentro da manga. - Eu sempre imaginei que reencontraria quem me deu isto.'', Mito mostrou ao noivo a pequena flor, incrivelmente, intacta pelo tempo.

''Permanece... Da mesma forma...'', Hashirama impressionou-se ao ver a pequena flor, ainda com o mesmo tom de azul claro.

''Há muita vida nela... Ela não sucumbirá ao tempo...'', Mito concluiu.

Alguns dias depois, Mito viajou até o País do Fogo, onde casaria-se e viveria com Hashirama.

A cerimônia e os dias de festa passaram rápidos. Tudo fora tão agradável, cheio de cores, fragrâncias e melodias. Eis que enfim, na última noite de festividade, os noivos estariam a sós.

Hashirama preparou o quarto. Iluminou-o com diversas velas, e acendeu alguns incensos. Ornou com flores diversas, criadas por ele mesmo, toda a extensão do cômodo e deixou a mão uma garrafa de saquê para servir a noiva. Eis que após longos minutos, Mito entrou no quarto. O homem a observou atentamente; como deixou os longos cabelos vermelhos caírem soltos sobre os ombros, e como ela segurava o robe branco, mantendo o corpo coberto.

Ele aproximou-se devagar e a trouxe para si num abraço. Sentiu o perfume dos cabelos da esposa, e com uma das mãos tocou-os. Afastou algumas mechas de Mito e começou a beijar seu pescoço suavemente. Mito sentiu e aproveitou cada um dos carinhos do marido, suspirando a cada novo movimento.

''O que quer que faça, Hashirama...?'', perguntou a agora rainha Senju, usando um tom de voz sedutor.

''Quer ver uma coisa...?'', O homem sussurrou no ouvido da esposa.

''Vai me fazer outra flor?'', Mito riu, escondendo o rosto no pescoço do marido.

''Vou fazer algo muito melhor...'', Hashirama sussurrou, imediatamente indo de encontro aos lábios de Mito, beijando-a lascivamente.

Após alguns instantes, Mito soltou-se delicadamente de Hashirama, puxando-o pela mão e levando-o para perto da cama do casal. Lentamente deixou o robe cair aos pés, revelando o corpo completamente nu.

''Me mostre o que tem para mim...'', disse Mito, mostrando um sorriso malicioso no fim.

Hashirama correspondeu o sorriso, indo até Mito e deitando-a na cama. Começara novamente com aos beijos intensos, agora percorrendo cada lugar do corpo da esposa. Voltou ao pescoço, e depois à boca. Pressionou parte de seu corpo sobre o dela, deixando que uma das mãos percorresse o que ainda era acessível a ele. Enquanto Hashirama usava de todo seu fôlego, Mito correspondia, apertando-lhe as costas com uma das mãos e puxando os cabelos negros e longos com outra. Ambos não se importavam com o suor que começara a surgir entre eles. Hashirama fora conduzindo delicadamente as pernas de Mito, afastando-as. Segurou-a por debaixo dos ombros e a olhou ofegante. Mito apenas balançou a cabeça suavemente, consentindo com o que viria. O marido suspirou, tornando seus movimentos mais delicados agora, deixando seu rosto cair ao lado do de Mito.

''Eu sempre amei você... - Dizia Hashirama num tom baixo e suave. - Desde aquele dia, eu não deixei de lembrar uma única vez de você, sempre que via as flores de cerejeira caindo na primavera, ou quando via alguém com cabelos vermelhos. Com o tempo fui entender o porque de tudo isso. - Hashirama suspirou. - Tive muito medo de não encontrá-la novamente e-...'', Mito interrompeu.

''Shh... - Mito fechou os olhos e acariciou uma mecha de cabelo do Senju. - Aqui não há espaço para o medo. - A mulher fez uma pequena pausa. - Eu também, nunca o esqueci...''

Hashirama beijou-lhe a face. Começara a pressionar mais o corpo sobre o de Mito, agora ouvindo o gemido alto da esposa quando ele a penetrou, sentindo as unhas apertando-lhe o corpo e por fim juntou-se a ela quando perderam o fôlego.

Aquele fora, com certeza, o verão mais quente.

**- x -**

**Tô roxa de vergonha, mdxa. ;_; AOHEIAEHOAEHOUIEHO. Mas isso mesmo, verão. Numa ideia onde nosso casal querido aquece-se por dentro, com todo seu amor. E por fora, sem demais explicações.**

**Espero que gostem! *Reviews***


	3. Aki

_**Não possuo direitos sobre Naruto® , de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**FanArt de shadowkittyart (deviantART)**_

_**- **_**x**_** -**_

_**Aki**_

O dia está sendo movimentado na Vila Oculta da Folha. Todos estão se preparando para o Tsukimi, fazendo bolinhos, preparando as cestas com arroz e as flores de eulália para oferecerem a lua, em gratidão a natureza. As colheitas da vila foram abundantes; as terras eram extremamente férteis. Hashirama sentia-se feliz, orgulhoso; mal cabia dentro de si tamanha satisfação. Ainda haviam as escolas, os hospitais, o treinamento conjunto dos soldados de todos os clãs. O Senju quis agradecer a tudo isso, e auxiliou Mito na preparação das oferendas à lua.

''Mal posso esperar pelas primeiras cores do outono. - Mito dizia empolgada. - Adoro as folhas vermelhas!'', concluiu.

''Eu vou adorar estar com você, apreciando cada uma delas.'', Hashirama disse, aproximando-se e beijando a testa da esposa.

A noite chegara, e trouxera com ela a lua cheia, com seus dragões e mistérios. Hashirama e Mito fizeram suas oferendas e declarações de amor ao luar. Tudo perfeito, como fora desde o casamento, há pouco mais de um ano.

Hashirama pediu um minuto a esposa para trocar algumas palavras com o líder Hyuuga, homem de gênio forte que raramente misturava-se a população. Mito permaneceu observando a lua em silêncio, até este ser quebrado.

''Maravilhosa.'', Madara disse ao aproximar-se de Mito.

''Perdão, Madara-san...'', disse Mito, questionando o sentido do que o Uchiha dissera.

''A lua... Sua beleza aumenta a cada noite, especialmente a cada outono. - Madara olhou para Mito, que correspondeu o olhar seriamente. - Não acha, Lady Mito?''

''Concordo. - Mito voltou o olhar novamente para a lua. - A mais bela criação do Eremita... É como se ele nos observasse a todo momento.''

''Ainda não havia pensado nisso, mas... Creio que seja possível.'', disse Madara.

O homem deixou Mito, misturando-se novamente a multidão.

.

Dias após, Mito saíra para buscar flores no jardim de sua casa, quando viu Hashirama um pouco mais afastado, sentado em um galho caído de árvore. Surpresa pela presença do marido, que aquela hora deveria estar em sua sala na torre Hokage, fora ao seu encontro, preocupada. Era notável a expressão deprimida do marido, ainda que diferente da época quando eram crianças, não deixou de ser um rosto cheio de tristeza.

''Meu amor... - Mito sentou-se ao seu lado. - O que aconteceu?''

''Madara partiu da vila. Ele desistiu de nosso sonho de infância.''

Mito levou uma das mãos aos rosto do marido, e ele a segurou firme.

''Será que todos irão nos deixar, Mito? Todos desistirão da paz?'', Hashirama disse, desanimado.

''Madara não é digno de tudo isso, não consegue aceitar que todos estamos felizes com o que você fez e faz diariamente por nós. - Mito levantou-se e pôs-se a frente do marido. - Olhe a sua volta, todos estamos bem. Todos nós. Você nos deu uma chance à felicidade... Não pense mais besteiras, Shodaime-sama.'', Mito disse docemente.

''Não gosto que me trate por Shodaime...'', Hashirama mostrou um sorriso tímido.

''Você é o primeiro e único, não somente para mim, mas para toda a Nação do Fogo... Todo o mundo shinobi...'', Mito encerrou as palavras dando um beijo carinhoso em Hashirama.

.

Dias passaram-se, e em uma manhã, Mito levantou-se mais cedo do que de costume. Sentia-se mal. Era como se todo o jantar da noite anterior resolvesse revoltar-se contra ela. Correu até o banheiro pessoal e vomitou até o que não pensava estar dentro de si. Conseguiu se recompor após alguns minutos e lavou o rosto. Saindo, encontrou Hashirama parado a porta, preocupado.

''Acordei com o barulho... Está se sentindo bem?!'', questionou preocupado, levando as mãos ao corpo de Mito, buscando por alguma anomalia em sua saúde.

''Perdoe-me se eu o despertei... O dia nem amanheceu completamente e-...'', Mito fora interrompida pelo grito do marido.

''Uma criança! - Os olhos de Hashirama brilharam ao pronunciar as palavras à esposa. - Uma criança, haha, Mito! - A mão do homem tocando forte o ventre da esposa. - Mito...'', o Senju sorria em meio as lágrimas da emoção pela descoberta.

''Como disse..? - Mito incrédula. - Não consigo sentir a energia fluir...'' Mito retirou a mão do marido e apertou o próprio ventre.

''Está muito, muito no início... É uma das vantagens de conhecer jutsus médicos; detectar algo no estágio inicial...'', concluiu.

Agora a felicidade de ambos estaria completa. Uma criança, a próxima geração, o fruto de todo o amor que sentiam.

.

Enquanto a notícia sobre o herdeiro do Shodaime percorria a vila, Mito preparava-se para o dia, que ainda demoraria meses, ainda que as semanas passassem rapidamente.

E assim, quase no final do outono, Mito e Hashirama que ainda não haviam visto as folhas vermelhas e amarelas da estação, conversavam sobre o fato enquanto jantavam. Tobirama estava presente, e em meio a conversa, sugeriu quase que obrigando o irmão mais velho a tomar um dia para a esposa e e seus desejos.

''Não quero que meu sobrinho nasça com cara de folha seca.'', disse, sorrindo.

Alguns minutos correram e Mito sentiu de repente o ar ficando mais frio. Pediu ao marido que fechasse a janela, mas não adiantou. A mulher começou a tremer de forma a deixar os irmãos preocupados. Hashirama abraçou a esposa trêmula e assustada, enquanto Tobirama fora buscar um cobertor.

''H-hashi-rama... - Mito falou com dificuldade - Tem algo... E-extrema-mente hostil... C-cercando... A vila...''

''O que? - Hashirama surpreso. - O que está dizendo-...''

''Me e-escute... - Mito o interrompeu. - Eu sinto... A-algo desagra-dável... P-precisamos ver... Do q-que se trata.'', Mito começou a se levantar, mas fora detida pelo marido.

''De forma alguma você irá sair daqui com nosso filho! - Hashirama, sério, chamou pelo irmão Tobirama que já retornara com um cobertor de lã. - Cuide de Mito, irei ver o que está acontecendo.'', concluiu, saindo para ir colocar sua armadura.

''T-tobirama-san... - Mito chamou pelo cunhado. - Vá com Hashirama, p-por favor...''

''Ele sabe se cuidar melhor que nós juntos. - Tobirama respondeu calmamente, envolvendo Mito com o cobertor. - Ficarei aqui com vocês dois.'', sorriu, ainda que estivesse igualmente preocupado. Enquanto retornava com o cobertor, pode sentir o tão desagradável chakra que a cunhada citou ao marido.

Aquela noite marcaria a história da vila. O desertor, Madara, retornara à vila em busca vingança, defender o próprio orgulho enfrentando aquele que roubara-lhe a confiança dos Uchiha. Em seu poder estava a bijuu mais forte, Kurama no Youko, qual emitia toda a hostilidade detectada por Mito e Tobirama. Jutsus diversos, ataques fortalecidos. O ataque constante da bijuu e seu domínio tomado por Hashirama em modo sennin. Foi uma luta que percorreu as horas, deixando cada homem exausto pelas diversas investidas. Eis que Hashirama finalizou tudo aquilo. Um único golpe contra o oponente, e Madara cai.

Mito permaneceu acordada ao lado de Tobirama até o amanhecer. O Senju mais jovem sabia que ela procurava uma maneira de sair dali para ir de encontro ao marido. Apenas no início daquela manhã Mito encontrou a oportunidade, tocando o pescoço do cunhado.

''Me perdoe, Tobirama-san... - Mito aplicou um selo no pescoço de Tobirama, qual fez que ele caísse em sono profundo. - Preciso ajudar Hashirama.''

A Uzumaki correu de acordo com suas possibilidades. Eram poucas semanas, mas sabia que não deveria punir o filho em seu ventre fazendo movimentos bruscos. Seguiu o fluxo de energia que a bijuu transmitia e chegou até aquele que seria conhecido posteriormente como Vale do Fim. Avistou ao longe Hashirama, ajoelhado ao lado do corpo imóvel de Madara. _'Ele... O matou...'_, pensou a princesa. Um pouco mais adiante, a Kyuubi, presa no Senpō: Myōjinmon do Senju. Ela viu o marido usando de toda força que ainda lhe restara para manter a besta sob seu domínio. Mito sabia, assim que Hashirama caísse completamente exausto, a bijuu escaparia e a vila estaria condenada. Mito fora aproximando-se da besta devagar.

''Perdoe-me, criança... - Mito tocou o ventre delicadamente, deixando que algumas lágrimas caíssem. - Chakura Kusari! - Correntes douradas de chakra saíram de dentro do abdômen de Mito, tomando o controle de Hashirama sobre a bijuu. - Shishō Fūin!''

''Mito!..'', Foi o grito de Hashirama ao notar o feito da esposa.

E assim, seu nome pronunciado pelo marido fora apenas um som abafado prévio ao desmaio.

.

''Veja! - Mito apontava para o filho as folhas em tons vermelhos caindo sobre eles. - Você gosta das folhas, Narihira?'' Mito sorria vendo o filho pequeno em seus braços acompanhar com o olhar atencioso o cair das folhas.

Era a visão perfeita para Hashirama. Ver a família, enfim, em paz. Depois de meses de gestação de Mito, seu sofrimento e a luta para manter a Kyuubi presa ao corpo da esposa durante o parto. Agora tudo era passado, e um ano após a noite escarlate de sangue e violência, eles puderam enfim contemplas o rubro das folhas secas de um novo outono.

**- x -**

**Mimimi ;_; Acho que poderia ter escrito mais, mas o capítulo já ficou bem mais extenso que os anteriores. Espero que gostem. *Reviews***


	4. Fuyu

_**Não possuo direitos sobre Naruto® , de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**FanArt de shadowkittyart (deviantART)**_

_**- **_**x**_** -**_

_**Fuyu**_

O soprar do vento, as armas que se movimentavam rápidas entre os alunos da academia, homens trabalhando em suas barracas e construções. Era o som contínuo que quebrava o silêncio que caíra sobre a Vila da Folha Oculta e trazia mais frio aos moradores do que o próprio inverno. A essa época do ano seria normal ver as crianças brincando na neve, jogando-a uns no outros, mas as ruas estavam vazias.

Narihira estava sentado sozinho na varanda de sua residência, com o olhar perdido na paisagem à sua frente. Lembrava-se continuamente das palavras do pai, lamentando a chegada do inverno: '_O inverno leva embora todas as cores das outras estações. Mas ainda temos o ensopado quente de sua mãe para nos confortar.' _Mas agora nenhuma flor de cerejeira da primavera, folha vermelha do outono ou verde denso das árvores no verão teriam tanta beleza sem sua presença.

Os pensamentos do homem fora interrompido pela figura que sentara-se ao seu lado.

''Narihira-senpai. - Hiruzen disse delicadamente. - Seus alunos estão ansiosos por seu retorno.''

''Sarutobi-san, Yuna está quase em seu dia... Preciso ficar ao seu lado.''

Hiruzen entendeu a desculpa oculta do companheiro para não retornar às suas atividades. Narihira herdara do pai os estados depressivos, escondidos no olhar perdido e no silêncio.

.

Mito abriu o guarda-roupa de Hashirama delicadamente. O cheiro do homem ainda era latente no tecido de suas roupas. Buscou rapidamente com o olhar pelo traje vermelho e branco usado por ele durante anos e o retirou do cabide. Antes de jogá-lo ao pequeno tanque de madeira com água quente, sentiu o perfume de Hashirama durante minutos até retornar a si. Lavou-o e, após completamente seco, passou e arrumou-o junto ao chapéu igualmente limpo dentro da caixa de papel vermelha. Vestiu a capa de frio sobre o quimono de seda preto e saiu com a caixa em mãos. Caminhou por alguns minutos pela neve até chegar a casa de Tobirama. Entrou sem bater, como era costume entre eles a tantos anos e encontrou o cunhado compenetrado no trabalho em seu laboratório.

''Tobirama-san... - Mito chamou pelo cunhado suavemente. - Trouxe-lhe algo...''

Tobirama desceu o frasco em sua mão até o balcão e encarou Mito com a expressão séria. Suspirou e caminhou até a mulher, chamando-a para a sala ao lado.

''Aqui é mais apropriado para recebê-la, Lady Mito.'', Tobirama pegou a caixa das mãos de Mito para que ela se sentasse.

''Sabe que gosto de suas pesquisas, Tobirama-san...'', Mito ensaiou um sorriso ao final das palavras.

Tobirama sabia o que havia dentro da caixa trazida por Mito, ainda assim vacilou algum tempo antes de abri-la. Retirou o chapéu e colocou-o ao seu lado; sentiu por algum tempo o tecido do traje, perfeitamente limpo e arrumado, perfumado com essência de flor de laranjeira, sua fragrância favorita.

''Hashirama preferia o perfume da folha de canela. Achei prudente dar seu perfume favorito a roupa...'', disse Mito.

''Sempre muito cuidadosa, Lady Mito... - Tobirama retirou com cuidado o traje da caixa. - Poderia me ajudar a colocá-lo?'', disse Tobirama.

O homem levantou-se, pondo a frente de Mito. Esta fizera o mesmo, tomando o traje das mãos do cunhado.

''Não há muitos segredos... - Mito dizia enquanto ajudava o homem a prender a primeira camada do traje sobre o uniforme preto. - Precisa prender bem para que não saia voando. - A mulher sorriu suavemente. - A capa... Acho que precisa diminuir a barra... Seu irmão era um pouco mais alto.'', concluiu, colocando o chapéu na cabeça de Tobirama.

''Obrigado, Lady Mito. - Tobirama tomou as mãos da cunhada. - Espero que permaneça ao meu lado daqui em diante. Eu não sei muito bem o que fazer...''

''Eu estarei, Tobirama-san...'', Mito sorriu para o cunhado.

Os dois saíram em direção a vila, caminhando devagar por ocasião da neve densa. A figura com uniforme de líder começara a chamar a atenção dos poucos que circulavam pelas ruas, e que em consequência chamavam todos de dentro de suas barracas e casas. Ao passo que Tobirama caminhava pelo centro até a torre Hokage, os moradores curvavam-se diante sua presença. Por fim, enquanto Tobirama abria a porta da torre para que ele e Mito entrassem, um cidadão gritou alto.

''Um futuro glorioso ao Nidaime Hokage!''

Tobirama virou-se rapidamente, encarando o aglomerado de pessoas atrás deles. As palavras do anônimo espalharam-se entre os demais, que repetiam o grito saudando seu novo líder. Mito segurou o braço do cunhado dando-lhe força para suportar a situação emocionante, repetindo baixo a intenção dos cidadãos.

''Um futuro glorioso, Nidaime-sama...'', Mito soltou o braço de Tobirama ao finalizar.

.

Acontecera a cerca de dez luas.

As vozes animadas começaram a ser notadas por Mito, enquanto a senhora preparava o ensopado cuidadosamente, atenta aos ingredientes. Hashirama entrou na casa, rindo alto junto ao filho Narihira e a pequena neta, Tsunade.

''Oba-sama! - Tsunade correu em direção à Mito - Ojii-sama me ensinou apostas.'', disse a menina, inocentemente.

Mito olhou irritada para Hashirama, disfarçando a situação entre eles com um sorriso forçado. Hashirama riu desconcertado, enquanto Narihira segurava o riso diante a cena.

A senhora preparou os potes com ensopado e entregou ao filho, lembrando como de costume que não faria bem a saúde comer um prato quente e sair no vento frio. Pediu que avisasse Yuna, esposa de Narihira, que iria visitá-la na manhã seguinte, para terminarem de organizar o quarto do próximo neto, Nawaki.

''Seu pai sempre tão ansioso, não nos permite ao menos ter uma surpresa... - Mito dizia enquanto agasalhava Tsunade. - Fora logo identificar o gênero da criança antes de nascer...''

''Assim posso saber o que fazer para ele. - Hashirama tomou sua defesa. - Já tenho as varas de pesca, alguns pergaminhos para ensino inicial e-...'', Mito o interrompeu.

''Será como fora com Tsunade... Ela mal nasceu e você já quis levá-la para vê-lo invocar Shurikens de seu pergaminho...''

''Are are... Parem de brigar... - Narihira disse rindo. - Amanhã nos vemos, Otou-sama, Okaa-sama.'' Narihira despediu-se dos pais.

''Amo vocês, Ojii-sama, Oba-sama! - Tsunade disse alto. - Até amanhã.''

Com isso, os dois saíram.

''Minha amada, está se tornando uma velha rabugenta... - Hashirama disse rindo, pondo-se ao lado da esposa. - Assim terá muitas rugas...''

''Quem é velha aqui? - Mito deu-lhe um tapa no braço. - E não tenho ruga alguma na face, baka!'', disse Mito, levando a mão discretamente ao rosto.

''Está tão bela quanto a vinte e poucos anos atrás, não se preocupe... - Hashirama a abraçou por trás, beijando-lhe o pescoço. - Continua inclusive a ter a mesma vitalidade quando estamos sós...'', completou.

''Hashirama... - Mito sussurrou. - E se Narihira ainda estiver lá fora... Pode te escutar...''

''Então vamos nos deitar. - Hashirama beijando novamente o pescoço da esposa, apertando-a com os braços. - Assim ninguém poderá nos ouvir...'', completou em voz baixa.

Após o jantar, amaram-se como jamais deixaram de fazer e deitaram-se abraçados, como em todas as noites. Hashirama sentindo o perfume dos cabelos ruivos e a pele de Mito que pouco mudara com os anos. A mulher aninhada nos braços do marido, sentia-se protegida de tudo e todos. Ela adormeceu rápido, caindo em sono profundo. Ele deitou-se para seu último sono. Viveu suas últimas décadas pacificamente, faleceu durante um sono tranquilo.

**- x -**

**PQP. ;_; *CHORA* Este é o último capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado! Não deixem de comentar. Até a próxima fiction! **


End file.
